


Reward

by Loopstagirl



Series: Camelot_Drabble [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it's nice to be appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Written for the Camelot_Drabble Prompt, Reward.

Merlin flopped down on his bed, one hand going up to cover his eyes as he sighed heavily. What a day! He knew that it was only just the beginning, however, that he would be expected to attend on Arthur at the feast that was happening in just an hour or so. It was only because of the still healing wound on his leg and the fact that the prince was scared of Gaius that meant he had a few hours to recuperate now.

Merlin knew that he couldn’t stay on his bed, or he would end up falling asleep and then he really would be in trouble. Arthur might pretend to frown at him, but Merlin could see the fondness in his expression as he did so. No, the problem would be Uther if he realised that Arthur had no one attending to him. Huffing, Merlin made to push himself upright.

“Stay where you are.”

The fact that the voice came out of nowhere, soft and gentle was enough for Merlin to do the exact opposite and jolt up. A hand from behind him rested on his shoulder and pushed him back down again before a pair of lips graced his, upside down of course.

“Can’t follow a simply order, I see.” Arthur almost purred, nibbling softly on Merlin’s ear even as he placed a hand on the warlock’s chest, holding him down with ease.

“What are you doing, Arthur?” Merlin tipped his head back in order to see the prince, wondering how long his master had been here waiting for him. Arthur didn’t answer for a long moment, keeping his hand on Merlin’s chest as he rounded the bed. Merlin could crane his head up in order to watch the prince, but that was as far as he could move. Even so, his eyes widened in astonishment as the man dropped to his knees. His hands moved until they were resting on Merlin’s thighs, gently nudging them apart as he crawled in between them.

“Do you think I don’t know what you do for me, Merlin?”

“What? Sire, I…”

“Shh. You show such devotion, such loyalty…” As Arthur spoke, his hands skilfully tugged open Merlin’s britches and the servant barely even noticed as they were slid down his legs, resting just above his knees.

“And such devotion should be rewarded.”

“I…” Merlin could do nothing but let out a stuttered breath as Arthur leant forward, his hot breath ghosting over Merlin’s cock and immediately causing it to stir in interest.

“I’m going to make it up to you. I’m going to show you the same devotion that you show me.”

For once, Merlin had no answer as Arthur leant forward and swallowed down his whole length, his tongue making Merlin see stars.

Maybe destiny wasn’t always something that had to only have negative outcomes after all?


End file.
